Ultimate Life Incarnate
by EclipseWithTheMorphs
Summary: After another defeat at the hands of Sonic and co. Doctor Eggman calls upon another deity to try and help him defeat his long-time foe. Little did he know that this certain deity has a plan of his own... Discontinued
1. Failure and Insight

Ultimate Life Incarnate

Chapter One: Failure and Insight

-Finally they're gone… I thought they would never end. I return to the base camp with more than a few scratches and bruises. "Good, you're okay. How many this time?" She starts bandaging my wounds as I tell her, "At least 1,500. Nothing I'm not used too." She sighs. "Remind me how this started again." "Eggman. He's always been up to something before… only this time it's worse. He's always been trying to summon gods and stuff to help him take over the world, but it's always backfired. Now is no exception." Wait a second, I haven't told you exactly what happened, have I? Well first, some introductions.-

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Yeah, the super-fast blue guy with an attitude. Problem is I haven't had much attitude -or confidence, for that matter- in a while. Anyways, it all started, say, 1 or 2 years ago. Yeah. It's been a long time since then. Anyways, me and Tails, the really smart fox cub that has 2 tails, hence his name, had gotten another message from Eggman about him taking over the world and me going to stop him if I dare. Again. See, Eggman is the kind of guy you don't want to hang around with in dark alleys. All he wants to do is take over the world and rule over with his robots. His real name is Doctor Robotnik, but I gave him the nickname because he's just a "little" bit round. Just a little bit.

Anyways, I went off on Tails' jet plane, the Tornado II, to Egghead's base. I told you the kid was smart. Once I had gotten there, I immediately noticed he had actually put a password on the door. Gee, I wonder what the password could be… maybe EGGMAN? I forgot to mention he's a bit of an egomaniac. After I came in the base, I was immediately greeted by about 100 Egg Pawns, which I cleared out in 10 seconds. Not exactly a new record, but eh, who cares. I'm the fastest thing alive, after all. After busting down a few doors, I made it to the center of the base, where- guess who- was.

Eggman was in a giant humanoid machine with clubs for hands. Looked a bit unsteady if you ask me. And then he started to taunt me, but everyone knows I'm better at that then him...

"Well Sonic, I see you have finally made it. Took long enough." That ticked me off a bit, because as I said, fastest thing alive here.

"Listen, Eggman, if you want to take over the world you're gonna have to actually beat me. I'm what, 29-0 with you?"

"That will change, hedgehog! Soon, I will rule the world, and I will crush you like the rat that you are!" Did I mention that I hate the word 'rat'? Seriously, you can't imagine how many times I've been called that.

Anyways, the fight began and ended pretty quickly. The weakness was obvious-the head, where Egghead was- so all I had to do was run up the clubs and hit him a good 5 times to take him out, with 1 more to make sure it toppled over. Just for kicks.

"Why you blasted little hedgehog! I will defeat you someday, and when I will-""You'll take over the world, yada yada yada, I know that speech. Come up with something better next time, okay?" He also says the same thing a lot. In the end, though, I ran out of the base before the robot exploded, and the day was saved once again by yours truly- or so I would have liked to think.

Now, since I wasn't here for this part, I'm gonna have to do my best third person on what I think happened. Don't blame me if it's horrible.

Eggman, defeated once again, retreated to his other base where he plots his evil schemes. "Gr! One day, that hedgehog will pay for what he's done to me!" One of his robot minions, Orbot, speaks up, "Master, you've said that, what, 30 times now? At least I found something interesting for Deities R' Us."

[Quick note from Sonic, here, Orbot is one of Eggman's only intelligent robots that has attitude. The other is Cubot, but he's just stupid.] Eggman replies," What are you waiting for? Show me!" Now excited for the new information, he went to his research room and waited for Orbot to speak up. "Master, although the deity has no proven name, we have him codenamed as 'Eye'."

"And may I question why it's called that?" Eggman stated, curious. "The deity's true form is unknown, but it appears as a giant eye of sorts. Anyways, onto the scripture…"

"Most of the writing was unable to be translated, but some was written in ancient Greek. It reads, 'This deity goes by many names, one of which is Ragnarok, after the Norse creature that was to foretell the end. Ragnarok is the deity of eternity, and if released, could cause the world to be put in jeopardy with its powers. It can turn into a slime-like substance at will, as well as climb walls and split into tiny other droplets simply called, 'Noroks', which have the same powers.

In the mountainous area, Ragnarok is sealed in a temple with many traps, meant to test strength, will and cunning. In the very center, Ragnarok dwells, hopefully never to be awakened.' It ends off here." Eggman thought about this.

"No mention of the powers? Ah well, if it can put the world into jeopardy, I can cause it to help me take over the world when given a solid form. It doesn't have one, correct?"

"Correct, Master Eggman. Ergo, I believe that it would be in your best condition to locate the being while forces create a body for it." Orbot replied. "Use a de-activated Shadow Android. When I return with the specimen, I will put it through some tests. For now however… to the mountains!"

-Aw, crud, more of these guys. In case you're wondering, Noroks are just the grunts of Ragnarok's army. He has many more things up his sleeve. Anyways, until next time, I'll be seeing you.-


	2. Retrieval and Trials

Chapter 2: Retrieval and Trials

-More of them came, as noted earlier. Sorry about the little pause in the "story". Those guys keep coming back for more. Anyways, back to the reason this all happened…-

Eggman had arrived with a search crew and guards at the temple in at least 1 hour. "Remember, robots, blast through everything that gets in your way! The quicker we get to the center, the better!"

His robots then proceeded inside; with Eggman following later after feeling that enough destruction had been caused while picking up treasures. Soon, he had made it to the door leading to the center.

"Don't destroy it. We don't want it waking up too early." Eggman then proceeded to open the door; leading into a room with glass on all sides while surrounded by lava. "How is this possible? Not only should this be ancient technology, but how is the room not-"

"Sire, we have located Ragnarok." Eggman looked to his left to find the giant, dragon-like eye floating in midair. Finally… ready the capsule! I shall wake it up soon."

The robots brought in a giant capsule-like pod for storage uses. "And now, for Ragnarok to awaken!" Eggman pulled out a purple orb he found among the wreckage and held it out as it slowly entered the eye. A few seconds after it entered, the eye finally snapped open, revealing a draconic pupil, before starting to turn into sludge.

The sludge then dropped into the container, and nearly filled it up. "Perfect. In case we need to make another body we will keep some. But for now, back to the lab!"

After returning to the lab, Eggman opened a patch in a deactivated Shadow Android. "Now, let's hope this works…" As he poured in the substance, he didn't notice that the mechanical parts were slowly turning into flesh and blood; until it opened its grey eyes.

"Fascinating… able to create a body based on the shell it's put into!" Eggman exclaimed while the being looked over its Shadow-like body, with some minor differences like the red being white instead, the inhibitor rings being grey, etc.

"Who has awakened me from my sleep?" The being says, with a slightly higher pitched voice than Shadow himself, before looking to Doctor Eggman. "It is I, the great and almighty Doctor Eggman, who has awakened you from your eternal rest, Ragnarok."

[I, Sonic, personally thinks that Ragnarok thought something along the lines of, 'I really have to work with this guy? Ah well, I could use this to my advantage.'] "I know what you wish, Doctor." Eggman became startled by that statement. "You want to rule the world with an iron grip. And I would be happy to help you." "Really?!" Eggman exclaims in surprise.

"However, I must go under an inconspicuous, obviously non deity-like name and train first. I shall be called… Eclipse." Eclipse stated confidently. "Well, what are we waiting for? To the training room!"  
_

This next part will be from the Doctor's most probable point of view. Be prepared as I try to do my best Eggman impersonation.  
_

After I had gone into the training room with Eclipse, as he called himself, I started running tests that would prove my suspicions.

Every robot I sent in, he defeated in a matter of seconds in some of the strangest ways I've seen, such as taking their own weapons and using them against them, usually ending in decapitation.

He was just like Shadow in every way, mostly, but I needed to test one more thing.

"This final test will be brutal to test your absolute skills. Be ready." As soon as I sent in the test robots, he went to work. However, he only destroyed 2 or 3 before he was overwhelmed. When I was going to call them back, however, something happened.

He had just released a surge of energy to knock them all off, and he looked… pleased? After that, he spoke in some ancient language or something.

[I, Sonic, translated it for you so that you don't need to worry about it.] "Finally, a challenge. Let's see what you've got!" The lights started flickering as he started gaining energy, and soon he had made a blade of pure light in his hand. After that, the robots didn't stand a chance.

He somehow blinded them with flashes of light [Even I don't understand.] and destroyed them in a second with swordsmanship I've never seen before. How he was able to cut through so fast was beyond even a genius such as myself.

Finally, the biggest one was left, the head honcho, and he charged toward it and knocked it off its feet with his hover shoes.

But it wasn't over yet. Oh, it was far from over. He chopped off one leg of the robot, then picked it up by its other leg and chopped that one off too. After that, he tore off the arms and stabbed through its would-be heart. I was impressed and slightly scared at his skills while he released his stored up energy and the lights turned all the way on again.

"I would rate you a 9 out of ten, Eclipse! You did excellent!" Eclipse replied, with some humor in his voice, "And I give those robots 1 out of 10 for being a challenge, Doctor." I had no doubt that Eclipse would be able to destroy that rodent, Sonic, and his friends once and for all!

-Oh, great. Eclipse has noticed my "skills increasing" and sent in his zombie people. Not the normal zombies you would think of, I can assure you of that. Until next time.-


	3. Introduction and Battle

Introduction and Battle

-Once again… he took someone else. Who knows what he's gonna do with him. The poor soul… anyways, time for the introductory "battle" between me and Eclipse."

As for what I was doing, I was just meeting up with old friends and helping others out with minor problems. After a while I decided to hang out at Tails' workshop house thing. As soon as I got there, though, I could tell something was wrong when Tails' called me to the T.V. "Sonic, come look at this!" As I went over, I noticed that it was a robbery. What I didn't expect was where it took place.

"A G.U.N. base? How could anyone break into that?"

Then the reporter started talking, and it made some sense. "A base of G.U.N. has recently been broken into, with a Chaos Emerald stolen from its vaults. The robber was too short to be human, and the lights had suddenly turned off a few seconds before the robber entered. Guards tried to stop the robber, since they could hear alarms, but they were reported to be knocked out before-"

The TV suddenly turned off after that, as well as most of the lights.

Only one thing went through my mind. "That must be the robber!" Without notice, I sped out the door and immediately noticed that Shadow, the ultimate life form, was following as well.

"Look who the robber dragged in, Shadow! Seems we're going after the same person." "All I care about is getting that Chaos Emerald back, Sonic. No time to play your games." Shadow replied, coldly, like he usually does. He's not the brightest of people. After 30 minutes, he finally hit a dead end and had no choice but to stop and fight.

As he turned around, Shadow suddenly looked shocked, and I could see why. This guy was a pretty good replica of him, inhibitor rings and all. And then, he spoke with that Shadow-like voice.

"Well, seems like you caught me. Too bad you're not going to get this Chaos Emerald without a fight, Sonic." "How do you know my name?" The guy smirked. "Everyone does, but it's time I give my introduction. My name is Eclipse, and I'm going to be your 'sventar' today."

Now, at the time, I had no idea what that meant, but it means 'destroyer' in his language. And boy, did he fulfill it. He suddenly started fighting while we weren't prepared.

He went straight after me first, with punches and kicks a martial artist would use. He's pretty fast, too, I found myself thinking while blocking most of them. The last one hit me in the jaw and sent me flying into the wall. Before I could react, he jumped over towards me and started punching me in the stomach before he was stopped by Shadow. I coughed a bit, and then thanked him. "It doesn't matter, Sonic. Let me deal with him."

Shadow didn't do much better. While he was talking, Eclipse snuck up behind him and put him into a choke hold with his knee up against Shadow's back. He flipped over Shadow and elbowed him in the side of the head, knocking him down.

While Shadow was getting up, he started landing fast punches on every part of his body and one K.O. punch that sent him spiraling towards and hitting me. He probably went over and hit our heads together, and we were knocked out on impact.

I woke up to Shadow's yelling. "He took my Chaos Emerald, that little-""Shadow, calm down! We don't even know where he went."

Shadow sighed. "And how could a mere copy defeat the ultimate life form so easily?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I had other questions as well. Does he work for anyone? What else could he do if he could defeat the ultimate life form in a fist fight so easily? Why did he take the Chaos Emerald?

I was tired after the fight though, so I returned to Tails' house, hoping that nobody would be injured or anything like that. Little did I know that he planted something on each of us that would slowly grow without us knowing…

-And again, more baddies. He does horrible things to the people he captures. I don't want to think about it. Anyways, later.-  
_

I couldn't feel anything. I can't feel anything. All I remember is fighting and then... nothing. Oh no... I know where I am now. He comes in. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep. Like a log, I could say. Sadly, I have to run some tests, and you're gonna be the first subject." Some of his guards come in and pick me up. I try to break free, but it doesn't work. I'm only human, after all. He takes me into one of his labs, but I don't recognize it. "That's right. I have a new project I'm working on called 'Project Twilight'. Whedaus!" One of his copies comes in. "Put him in the containment unit! I don't have the materials yet, but I'm working on it. I need to go talk with Raven soon." Whedaus picks me up and puts me in one. I struggle to get out, but it's too late. He closes the pod and the gas comes in. I need to stay awake! Don't fall asleep... don't... give in...  
_

**And now the first author's note. I'm doing my best with my first story, and I would appreciate reviews telling me how I could get better at writing stories. And yes, this is based off of OCs, mainly Eclipse. To make sure things aren't confusing at times, here's Eclipse with the copyright stuff.**

**Eclipse: E.w.t.M. does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything involving Sonic the Hedgehog in this fanfiction except for me and his other OCs. If he did own StH, I would be in the games with a major villain role.  
**

**Sonic: And I would defeat him every single time.  
**

**Eclipse: Not without a fight, blue boy!  
**

**Hey, hey, no fighting in the author's note. I'll see you after I clean up their mess...  
**


	4. Betrayal and Transformation

Betrayal and Transformation

**Author's note startage!**

**Eclipse: EclipseWithTheMorphs does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog except for myself and other OCs.**

**Simple as that, now let's go!**

-Back again, after dealing with those monsters. Can't explain all the fighting right now, but I did have some help. Anyways, now for the turning point.-

Eclipse returned to Eggman's base with 2 Chaos Emeralds in tow, plus any other treasures that caught his interest. As soon as he entered with the emeralds, Eggman's eyes lit up. "Marvelous, Eclipse, simply excellent! Soon, you'll have all of the Chaos Emeralds so that I can rule the world!"

"Yes, yes, off course, Eggman. Now if you excuse me, I have to go train." Eclipse replied, tossing the emeralds to him. Eggman soon began to plot his next move.

"More likely than not, Sonic will be expecting him. Therefore, I will instead send robots after the next few Emeralds. For the last one, I will send Eclipse to finish the rodent once and for all!"

However, Eggman wasn't the only one planning. Instead of going to the training room, Eclipse went towards the research laboratory. "Let's see, what can I find out here? Aha!"

Eclipse opened up the file going into the research of all the other deities Eggman had tried to control.

"Chaos, god of destruction, destroyer of the ancient echidna tribes. Interesting. The Gaias… I need to see this."

Eclipse then pulled up the file on Dark Gaia. "Master of the night and the dark, Dark Gaia has been known for changing people emotionally during the night. It has been said to destroy the world in over 1,000 years. Light Gaia, its light counterpart, is the controller of the light, and is said to rebuild the world after Dark Gaia destroys it…"

Eclipse was curious about one more thing. "Let's hope this works…ha!"

He pulled up information about himself. "Ragnarok, the deity of eternity… known for being able to enter different worlds at different times… is able to change those he sees into whatever creature he knows of… can drop residue of itself onto foes… can fuse with other deities at will to gain their power! I knew this was good, but one more thing…"

"Ragnarok has no solid body, but can take the shape of whatever he feels. The good doctor doesn't know about this, more likely than not, because he can't read the ancient languages. And since I have power sources I gained just recently… I can use them."

Eclipse returned to Eggman after getting his information. "Eggman, I have something I would like you to know…" Eggman, curious, replied, "And what might that be?"

"You should have never given me a body." Before Eggman could react, a tendril of darkness burst out of Eclipse's back and grabbed him by the neck, lightly enough to not choke him. "What is the meaning of this, Eclipse?"

Eclipse smirked. "Simple, Eggman, you awakened the most dangerous foe you've had yet."

Another few tendrils held Eggman onto the wall, and then broke off, leaving him stuck there. Eclipse grabbed the Chaos Emeralds he had and called upon their power.

"The servants are the 7 Chaos… The Chaos serve whoever decides to gain their power… the Controller calls the Chaos, and the Emperor controls the Controller…" Eggman, slightly confused, yelled, "You can't have a super form with only 2 emeralds!"

"Who said I was trying to go super?" Eclipse replied, absorbing the emeralds into his body and entering a semi-super form before expelling 4 emeralds out.

2 of the emeralds were the Chaos Emeralds, but the other 2 Eggman had never seen before, being the same colors as the previously emeralds, green and blue, but having a diamond shape.

"What did you do, Eclipse?" Eclipse smirked and replied, "I unlocked more power inside of me. No longer do I require you, Eggman. I take my leave. Veyet'toon, Eggman." Eclipse left, with the emeralds in tow, while Eggman was left hanging. "Eclipse? Come back here and let me down! Eclipse!"

Said hedgehog didn't make it more than 2 yards before suddenly being struck with pain. "What is this? I should not feel this way... Gah!"

Eclipse went down on one knee before dropping the emeralds as his eyes slowly turned into a bright yellow with no pupils. "Why do I feel so powerful, yet so weak…?" Eclipse only had time to say that before his back arched backwards and 2 bladed arms burst out from his back and went over his shoulders as he yelled in pain.

He lay on the ground, breathing heavily as the pain slowly faded away. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a dripping sound.

When he did, he saw piles of a liquid below his shoulders. A red liquid. Blood. As he stood up and looked at the pools below him, he could feel nerves forming before he finally noticed the arms. He touched the blade and noticed it cut easily.

"Sharp… dangerous. I need to find some way to practice." Relying on a new found instinct in his mind, he closed his eyes and teleported away, making it look like the area was untouched except for the pools of red.

-This was only one of many minor transformations he underwent in the time of his "awakening". Now, he's nigh invincible to near everything we do. Anyways, I have to do something that the apprentice, Shyla, asked me to do. She needs to have help in honing her powers of frost. Seeya next time.-  
_

I wake up. Smell something, but don't see it. Then, Eclipse comes in. For some reason, I feel tranquility... wait. Eclipse is an enemy. What am I doing? I instinctively growl at him, telling him to stay back. He does, but then he starts speaking. "How was your sleep, Subject 1? I hope it was a good one, because it took me a while to finally perfect the serum. Thankfully, it worked just as I had planned. However, you still haven't changed in terms of physical appearance... but that will soon change. Soon, once I have enough Twilight Charges, I can initiate the next part of my project." Not if I have anything to say about it. I try to charge him, but 2 of his guards grab me. "Put him in the holding cells until I call for him. I will have use of you regarding the rebellion." They take me away, and I stop struggling as I accept my fate. There is no way for me to get out. I'm stuck here.  
_

**Ending author's note! The end parts are an extra piece that will become relevant in the later chapters when stuff really gets wacky. This will also be sort of a crossover after the next chapter or the one after that. Although it won't have direct characters, it will involve creatures that are like or are from other series like Pokemon. Those are going to be major references. I hope you enjoy the story so far, and now I say to you Veyet'toon.**

**P.S. Veyet'toon means goodbye in draconic. Yes, that's the language Eclipse uses sometimes.  
**

**P.P.S. Eclipse also has his own Chaos Chant, what I like to call it. He's sort of over-glorified right now.  
**


	5. Discontinued

**Alright, sorry to say this but Ultimate Life Incarnate is done. It was just a little prelude to the rest of my stories anyways, introducing Eclipse and all, but I haven't gotten the chance to update it and to tell the truth, I'm not interested in it anymore. For the people that have been following it, sorry to do this, but there's still always Through the Darkness. Also, I'm planning a new story to go along with Through the Darkness in updating. Anyways, thanks for reading so far and have a good day :D**

**~Eclipse**


End file.
